Before I Die Twilighted
by GeorgiaaCullen-x
Summary: Bella Discovers she has terminal cancer. She moves back to Forks with her mom and dad. bella and her bestfriend Rosalie make a list and first thing is sex. she dosent want to fall in love but Edward Cullen the boy next door changes every thing R&R ExB x
1. Terminal

**DISCLAIMER: Nooo I dont own Twilight but if i did (: x**

**Based on The book **_before i die_** but i decided to mix it up twilight and i think you might like it :Dx**

**Gx**

* * *

'

_I'm sorry…' said the man I had grown to know so well over the past months ' you have Terminal Cancer, there is nothing we could do'_

_My whole world was falling around me._

_'Bella?' my dad asked warily 'a-are you okay?'_

_'No Dad, Im not' I said closing the door behind me. I broke down in tears. I mean I really cried. I am generally a strong person but this….. this thing._

_'Daddy!' I cried 'I'm terminal'_

_'Ohmygod no !' He shouted_

_My dad marched through the doors. I could hear a lot of shouting. Mostly my dad. If I wasn't crying I would have been really embarrassed but I didn't care anymore. I wanted to die right here and now. I didn't even know how long I had left._

_Dad came out ._

_"h-h-how long do I have?'_

_'six months,' he sighed_

_I could taste the bile rising in my throat. I grabed the bin that was next to me and I didn't stop heaving until there was nothing left. I needed to go home and by home I meant. Forks. I needed my mom ._


	2. Home ?

* * *

**T**_he drive home was bad. Charlie's hands kept tensing up and tears dared to spill over every time he looked at me. Did I look like I was going die ? I hope not. I hate people staring……._

_I turned on my iPod and let my favourite song wash the bad memories away._

_'Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say, I never want to let you down or have you go it's better of this way.'_

_I closed my eye's as the chorus started._

_'I'm not __okaaay__ !'_

_Well… that's true. I laughed_

_'Dad ?' I mumbled_

_'Yeah?'_

_'I-I want to go home,' I sighed_

_''were going home baby,' he smiled taking my hand_

_'I mean forks dad!' I looked up at him and I knew this was going to be difficult._

_'No'_

_'I need to see Mom!' I shouted 'Before I DIE,'_

_The car screeched to a halt. I new instantly that __i'd__ hit a nerve. I had never seen charlie like this. His head dropped into his hands__ and he wept. I felt uncomfortable. This was my fault he was like this. I opened the door and got out and gave my dad a moment._

_About 10 minuets later I felt the car come to life underneath me. The rest of the drive home I kept my mouth shut. As soon as i got home I rushed up to my room and instantly started packing._

_I had moved to Phoenix 5 years ago with my dad. He and my mom had split after 20 years of marrige. They were young and in love but along came Phill and their marriage was over. I was difficult for a while but my Mom was happy. Who was I to destroy that ?_

_Thinking of her made me want to hear her voice. So I phoned her._

_''_

_''_

_''_

_'Hello?'_

_'Heyy Mom!'_

_'Oh ! Bellza! How are you?' I smiled into myself at the nickname she called me _

_How was I? Good question ! Hmm lets think ' well Mom I'm going to die in 6 months but apart from that every things Hunky- Dory!'_

_I didn't reply. there was silence for a few seconds._

_'Oh i forgot how was the hospital today?' she questioned_

_'Mo-' my voice broke _

_'Bella?'_

_I gave a pitiful squeak _

_'Is it bad ?'_

_'mmmm-hmmm'_

_'Put Charlie on!' she demanded_

_I walked down the stairs and handed the phone to Charlie._

_'It's Mom' i mumbled _

_I dragged myself up the stairs. Tired from the days events. I fell asleep not sure if I would wake up......_

_

* * *

_

**((: x R&R Guys **

**Will update soooonageee**

**Gx**


	3. Making it through the night

_I woke up the next day and congratulated my self for making it through the night. This is over reacting I know but when you know you're going to die this is how you act I think._

_I turned on my ancient laptop and prayed I could get last minuet tickets. I don't care what Charlie says anymore. I'm getting out of her. Rosalie would be proud I was always the goody two shoes. One ticket to Forks $75. Easy._

_All packed and ready to go. Falling asleep was easier tonight. I was exhausted._

* * *

Short but sweeeeeeet :L x

R&&R


	4. the list

_I had mad it through another night…._

_Charlie drove me to the airport. I was going to miss Phoenix. The heat. The city. I hated forks. It was every thing Phoenix wasn't but it had two very important people living there. My mom and Rosalie._

_I said my good-byes to Charlie. He promised me he would be in forks soon._

_Five long hours I was on that god dammed plane! I now know I hate planes. Baby's crying. Mothers cooing or some drunk guy singing songs…. Thankfully my i-pod was charged up!_

_When the plane touched down in Port Angeles. Surprisingly…. Not, it was raining. I went to find Rene when I had found my luggage._

_"Hi," I smiled_

_"Oh! Bella!" She wailed pulling me into a tight hug._

_".!"_

_She stepped back, and smiled. She doesn't want me here. I can see it. The way she looks at me. I was never the perfect girly girl she wanted. Rosalie was meant to be her daughter._

_"BELLA!!!!" A young boy shouted_

_I smiled. At leased Christopher loves me! Christopher is my half brother, we look alike he has the same colour hair as me and he gets the weird line in between his eye brows when he frowns._

_I ran up to Rosalie and she grabbed me. Rosalie's hugs were the best! She was my best friend who I never see anymore. But we write to each other…. A lot, just random shit but yanno. Rosalie is the complete opposite to me she wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's a cheerleader and I'm the photography club geek, I never understood why she was friends with me…_

_The drive to my mom's house was a fun filled hour listening to Chris tell me about the latest vampire film, I laughed as he described these vampires in full. My mom should really tell him there's no such thing. Just like she did when i was told that unicorns and fairies weren't real. I was 4!_

_Rosalie helped me with my suitcase and we dragged it up into my old room. It hadn't changed at all. All my old drawings and pictures of me and rose were still hanging on the walls. It was still purple. I hate purple._

_"so, cancer?" Rosalie looked at me._

_"yupp," i sighed_

_"well, if your dying.... you MUST go out with a bang!" she laughed_

_"like what?"_

_"your still a virgin arnt you?" she smiled_

_"erm. yeahh." i blushed, of course i havent lost my virginity._

_"well there you go ! number one on your "before i die" list!" she exclaimed_

_"oh, right, were did the list come from?"_

_"you'r bum! ha! im joking but everyone makes a list.__ its like 100 things to do before you die!" she explained_

_"oh ok! so number one- HAVE SEX!" i shouted _

_"and number one will be scratched off by tonight!"_

_as she said this she sliped out of her red dress she was wearing. It clung to her curves pervectly. She picked it up off the ground and handed it to me. she also yanked off her red heels and put them on my bed. After tonight i would be a woman and im not sure if im ready for it yet....._

* * *

_**sorry for the delay guys i had to rewrite this chapter over and over again! and im not sure if im happy with it :( just wait till the next chapter! Bella does number 1 & 2 on her list ! what fun ! :] and NO! i did not copy "taylor swift - you belong with me" with the "she wears high heel's, i wear sneakers!" just a MAJOR cowinkydink! **_

_E.R ! enjoy and review !_


End file.
